The addicted cullens
by imsoclever
Summary: A series of funny one-shots about all of the cullens and the wolf pack's addictions written by me and my brother, not all the chapters will relate to each other, but it is really hilarious! Rated T for future content.
1. Bella's gambling addiction

**This is my brother's first fanfiction story and I am going to be posting all of the chapters he writes on my account, and later he is going to post everything on his own account, but we want some feedback before he does that so…. R&R!**

Rrrrrrrrrrring! the final class period ends and Bella is still not happy.

Like always Bella goes to the local Casino in town and gambles all of Jacob's money.

While Bella enters the Martin Casino she realizes that she only has one hundred dollars to gamble.

Bella ran to Edward as fast she could but it was to late Edward already used his million dollar allowance.

Bella starts crying on Edwards shoulder all depressed.

"Bella why are you crying".

"I don't know maybe it's because you became selfish and gave your million $ on a charity and not me".

"I could have won you two million dollars if you gave me that money".

"Really how"

"At the new Casino they opened up two days ago".

"didn't you say that yesterday".

"What's your point"

"Your getting way to addicted to gambling"

"Does that mean you'll give me a million dollars"?

"No I won't god go to Jacob or something".

"Fine I will".

ooOo0oOoo

" Hi Jake what are you doing".

"Just the usual washing my car shirtless like always, oh no I got my six pack all wet ".

" Jacob I know your trying to get me to like you more than Edward but it's not working, Edward's great" Then in hushed tone she said "except for the fact he won't give me a million dollars".

"Come on It took me a whole year to get these biceps just for I even wrote this poem for you Roses are red violets are blue"…..

While Jacob reads his annoying poem, Bella thinks " How do I get rid of this stoker? Huh?"

Bella gets an idea and texts Edward. " be at Jacob's house in twenty two seconds exactly".

Bella looks back at Jacob and interrupts his poem. "That was a beautiful poem".

Jacob says "thanks" and before could say anything else Bella kisses him for ten seconds.

She see's Edward arriving and says to Jacob "why did you kiss".

Bella slaps him and says "Edward is my boyfriend you stoker".

Jacob confused gets ambushed by Edward and says "nobody kisses my girl".

Edward looks at Jacob and rips his head right off his body.

Bella looks at Jacob's pocket and finds his credit card.

Edward says "good riddance".

Edward Turns to Bella and says "I made a poem while I came here". " Roses are red violets are blue"…..

Bella says "Edward I need to tell you a secret?

"Ya"

" I never liked you. I only loved your money sorry Edward, now if you don't mind I need to find the nearest ATM machine."

Edward takes the credit card from Bella's hand and smashes it in little pieces.

Bella turns back and says " I love you Edward" and slowly takes his credit cards and runs away.

**So please tell me what you thought of it! Any ideas for what the other cullen's addictions should be?**


	2. Alice's shopping addiction

The Cullens addictions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the twilight character…. I do own alices credit card **

Chapter2- Alice wants to shop!

Alice POV

OH NO! "JASPER!"

"What alice?" Jasper responds from the civil war book he is reading

"I just had a very important vision!"

"What happened alice!" jasper comes up to comfort alice now.

"CARLISLE SHREDDED MY CREDIT CARD!" I start dry-sobbing on my bed. This is terrible! It is completely totally terrible! I can't believe that bastard would do that! At least my jazzy will understand.

"Alice, I am agreeing with Carlisle on this one, you are completely out of control".

"How could you say that".

"you just slipped my credit card in your back pocket".

"I was going to return it anyway." Edward walks by and says "no she wasn't".

"Shut up Edward no one was asking you. Fine take it back. I won't take your credit card anymore".

Alice walks away Jasper says "good for you … wait a second you've taken my credit card before".

"ummm…. No! Never jazzy!"

"of course she has jasper!" eddie yells from the floor below

"NO ONE was asking YOU edward!"

Alice says " I'm going to talk to Carlisle about because you are not helping and I'm not going in the closet with you tonight".

" Oh come on I wait for that all day".

Alice down stairs says "hi Carlisle". "You are the best dad in the whole world".

Carlisle says" I'm not giving your credit card to you until you pay me back $ 12,110.52 cents".

Alice thinking says " can you at least give me a hug". "Sure why not".

Alice gives him a hug and suddenly storms out of the house saying " I'm going for a run".

"OK". Alice running towards the mall sees Bella and says" It worked thanks Bella for your advice".

Bella says" Don't mention it I did that to mom all the time in Jacksonville Florida why do you think my mom sent me here in this poor little town.

Bella says" Well time for shopping". "You know I think that I shouldn't spend as much as I did with my other credit card".

Bella says "Ok fine but we still will buy things right". " Ya of course but I will spend my money wisely".

10 hours LATER.

Alice walks into her house with Carlisle sitting on a chair saying " That was a long run".

Alice throws Carlisle's credit card on his desk with a piece of paper and walks outside leaving the door a little open.

Carlisle reads the paper and SCREAMS "$ 3,000 dollars". He walks outside see Alice playing with a bubble bowing machine and a magazine and says "YOU spent 3,000 on a stupid bubble making machine". "

no silly I spent 2,996 dollars on the Bubble machine and four dollars on the magazine".

" I saw this add in this magazine for a bubble machine and it looked so cool so I went to China and got it here so wouldn't have to wait for shipping."

Carlisle says "Why are you trying to Bankrupt this family now the only way I could possibly pay me back is if you rob a bank".

" well, if you give me about 2 minutes I can probably get-"

"ALICE YOU ARE NOT ROBBING A BANK WITHOUT ME!"

"lets go!"

**Please r&r! if you want another chapter on how Carlisle and alice rob the bank please tell me in the reviews! And if you have any ideas on what the other addictions should be please tell me!**


End file.
